


Day #2: I Can See A Better Time, When All Our Dreams Come True

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Chuck Lives, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Father, Chuck is God, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Destiel Ficmas Day #2, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, kind of, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I have to be honest, when we first started going out i didnt think we were gonna make it so I just told you my family was dead. They’re actually in utah and really want to meet you.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Cas made a mistake and Dean forgave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #2: I Can See A Better Time, When All Our Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fairytale of New York by The Pogues and Kirsty McCall

Cas, honestly, never thought he would fall this far with a man, never mind, Dean Winchester.

  
So, early on in their highly dysfunctional and doomed relationship, when Dean asked about Cas’ family, he had said that all his parents were dead and he was an only child.  It wasn’t entirely untrue, his mother was dead and had been since the day his little sister was born but his father was very much alive and kicking.  He also had three older brothers, of which only one he could stand.  Lying had been so much easier than the truth.  The truth took way too long to explain and he was bored of it, truthfully, he was bored of repeating the same story to everyone, who was nosy enough to ask.

  
But, it had to be Dean, that he fell for, completely fearlessly and without a single doubt.  And, it had to be that day, the day of their first anniversary that Cas got a call from Gabriel, who claimed it was just for a catch up.  Cas knew better and when Gabe said that his father and brothers wanted to see him, he wasn’t surprised.  Just like Gabe wasn’t surprised when Cas refused the offer.

  
Cas had been ignoring Gabe’s calls everyday since then and Dean was getting suspicious.

  
He was fine with Dean knowing about his family, he loved Dean enough for it not to be a problem, but he didn’t think Dean would be okay with the lie.  This wasn’t just some little white lie, he had lied about all his life, practically and even he was angry with himself.

  
It turned out, though, that Dean already knew after accepting a call on their shared phone, in the little apartment they rented.  He hadn’t said anything but Cas knew he was mad.  It wasn’t hard to tell.  He had, after all, left a pillow and a blanket outside their bedroom door along with a note that simply informed him of his brother’s phone call.

  
-

  
It hadn’t taken Dean long to get over his anger and by then he was more curious than anything.  He wanted to know why Cas had lied but Cas wouldn’t tell him and so he rang Gabriel back.  After that phone call, any anger that he could have possibly still held was gone.

  
“Cas?” He asked as he slowly and cautiously pushed their bedroom door open.

  
Cas was sat on the edge of the bed, his trench coat damp from the rain outside.  Dean hadn’t even known he’d gone out.  He was hunched slightly and Dean couldn’t tell whether he was shaking because he was crying or if it was just the cold from his clothes.

  
“Come on,” He said, trailing a hand over his shoulder and down his arm as he crouched in front of him.  It was too dark to see his face, “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

  
Dean thought that he should still be angry but after some of the things Gabe had told him, he didn’t know what to think.  He just knew that he loved Cas, whether he’d lied or not.

  
Cas obliged and allowed Dean to slip his coat and shirt over his shoulders.  His fingers lingered on Dean’s wrist as he began unbuttoning his trousers, it wasn’t sexual in any way, it was more the way a mother would nurture an upset child.  Cas didn’t want to feel like a child but he’d take it over sleeping on the couch any day.

  
Dean shimmied the trousers down his legs and then stood, pulling back the covers on the bed.

  
Once Dean had Cas, who hadn’t said a single word, situated on the bed, he climbed in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

  
“I’m sorry.” Cas choked out and Dean found himself shaking his head.  Cas should be apologising but Dean didn’t want him to.

  
“Don’t be sorry, Cas.  I-I, why?” He finally gets out, struggling to put all his questions into one.

  
Cas is chuckling then, it’s low and Dean can feel it reverberating through Cas’ chest.  The sound accompanying it is warm and soft, a relief from the past few, tension-filled days.  

  
“I didn’t think it mattered.” He laughs again, a bit louder this time, “I didn’t think we were going to last.”

  
Dean feels a pang in his chest, he’s not really hurt by it, he knows that and so he laughs too.  He also knows that he didn’t think they would least either.  They were both complete opposites and not, necessarily in a good way.  Their differences don’t compliment each other.  Cas was brought up being told, by his brother, that family isn’t everything and that it shouldn’t change your judgement on a person whereas Dean was brought up to always respect family and always put them first no matter what.  Maybe that was why Dean had been so mad and why Cas had not seen the importance of the lie he had told.

  
Dean had been brought up to be normal and to never be anything but normal whereas Cas was given free reign.  He was shown what he was supposed to do but not forced into it the way that Dean was and sometimes, like when Cas goes out wearing a bright blue vest top with a cartoon bee and ‘Bee Happy’ plastered across it, they clash and Dean finds it hard to understand that it didn’t matter because Cas was okay and, in reality, Dean was okay too.  Plus, Cas looked friggin’ adorable in the top.

  
It had taken Dean a long time to realise that Cas was more than just a warm mouth to him and everything had changed when he had.  They had made it work, though, and Dean loved Cas even more for his differences and quirks.

  
“Can I meet them?  Your Dad and Brothers, I mean.”

  
Cas turns a bit, looking into Dean’s eyes, that look more of a light brown than a green in the dark room, and seems to contemplate the question.  He doesn’t know if he’s ready and he also doesn’t know if he wants Dean to meet them.  He supposed that it would be easier if Dean was there and so he agreed.

  
Christmas came around way quicker than anticipated and before they knew it, Dean was pulling the car out of his parents’ drive and setting off towards Utah.  Cas had been laid back and relaxed all morning, enjoying Dean’s mother’s homemade pecan pie but for the whole journey in the car, he was wringing his hands and tapping his foot, so Dean reached a hand across and placed it on his knee.  Cas’ hand covered it almost straight away and Dean gave him a smile when he looked up, he hoped it reassured him but he didn’t think it did.

  
As soon as they arrived, a short man with slicked back sandy hair came out the door.  He had a massive grin on and a lollipop hanging from said grin.

  
He lifted a hand to wave and Cas groaned, sending a wave back.

  
“He looks nice.” Dean says, not moving to get out, instead waiting for Cas to decide when was the right time.

  
“He is,” Cas supplies back, giving Dean’s hand a squeeze and Dean then realised that he was now the one tapping his foot, “He’s too nice.  You have to watch your back around him.  He likes to mess with people.”

  
Dean nods, feeling a little more scared and Cas opens the door, swinging his legs out.  

  
When Dean doesn’t follow, Cas leans back through the door and says, “If you think Gabriel is a little scary, wait until you meet Lucifer.”

  
“Lucifer?  As in, the devil?”

  
Cas just nods and Dean doesn’t want to get out of the car anymore but Castiel is round his side and pulling him out within ten seconds and, who he now knows is, Gabriel is jogging down the steps.

  
“Cassie!  Long time, no friggin’ see!” He pulls Cas into a hug, ignoring his brother’s yelp as the lollipop stick stabs into his neck.

  
“And Dean-o!” Gabe continues, stepping round Cas and rejecting Dean’s outstretched hand in favour of a hug, like they’ve known each other for years.

  
“Come on,” He starts, “Dad’s shakin’ like a leaf he’s so nervous and Mike can’t pry the whiskey from ‘im.”

  
It turns out that, Castiel’s Dad was more of a nervous wreck than Cas and Dean put together, but once the chaos of meetings had settled down, he was actually quite a nice guy.

  
Lucifer hadn’t arrived yet but Michael seemed alright, a little stiff, but nice.

  
“Father, could you please message Lucifer and inquire into his whereabouts?  Dinner's almost ready.” Michael called as he walked into the living area from the kitchen, a little grumpily.

  
Gabe sniggered from the arm chair straight across from his father’s and Dean noticed that Cas was giggling from where he was pressed against Dean on the love-seat.

  
“Please, Father, I’m ever such a good cook and I fear that my slimy toad of a little brother will get in the way of you seeing that if he is any later.” Gabe mimiks and Dean finds himself holding in a laugh too.

  
Cas is full on laughing now, along with Gabriel and Dean sees how much he has missed his family with the little twinkle of familiarity in his eye.

  
Even Chuck, who Dean is proud to say he is on a first name basis with, is laughing under his breath.

  
Michael shoots a glare at Gabe as Anna defends him, “Gabe, shut up.  You know Christmas is stressful for him.”

  
Dean briefly wonders what she means but Gabe just nods, still a slight smirk on his face as the front door opens and a man with the same sandy hair as Gabriel strides in with a six pack in his hand.

  
“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Gabe welcomes Lucifer with a hug and snatches the beers off him.

  
All goes smoothly afterwards and by the end of the day, Dean can see many more Christmas' being spent like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to prompt me and kudos and comments are welcome, etc. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
